


Seduce my son au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Infedelity, Love Stories, Sort Of, based on a movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: This can be linked to the church verse I have in my blog, but, you can read without that saga.





	Seduce my son au

N/A: based on a French movie, you know, sometimes French movies are good.

The figure in front of her is hardly one you can ignore even if you´re that obtuse. Jia Jang is an azzure girl from China, Beijing thanks to a study abroad programme. The intimidating figure in front of her is Kurt Szardos and the man request a nice chat with the young woman and well, no one says no to Karcist Szardos. NO one!

Jia gulps loudly and tries to keep her calm mind and heart in the right place, after all, she has dealt with dangerous people before and she can deal with Karcist.

"Karcist Szardos" Jia speaks in a firm tone, after choking for a moment, she continues to speak. "Why am I here?"

Karcist smiles showing his fangs and Jia remembers all the stories where Karcist drains the blood of a person in less than a minute and sometimes if he really wants, he can eat your flesh.

"I request your presence here for a reason, Jia Jang, you know Evan En Sabahur, correct?" Karcist asked mildly amused and Jia just nods unsure of what else she can say. "Then you must know he's engaged to Kid Omega and while some can point out how is advantageous to be linked to the Pheonix, but, I ´d not approve this relationship...he could so much better" Karcist states and Jia now frowns as she did hear this talk before.

"Oh, I see, you´re homophobic and think two guys marrying is a sin" Jia ia looking down on this scary man, who in response, takes a scrapbook to show the photos.

"This is Piotr and Jean, This is Yana and Dani, this one here is Bobby and Fernando, all couples the church married and I did help in the wedding, so, no miss Jang, my dislike for this ship has nothing to do with homosexuality, if Kid Omega was a woman...still wouldn´t change my opinion" Kurt states looking at her dumbfound expression.

"Oh ok, and, huh, why am I here?" Jia asked scratching her head and maybe Kurt wants someone to vent about this union? After all, if he couldn´t stop the wedding. What Jia can do?

"Because I want you to seduce Evan and stop this wedding" this answer was given as this is indeed something so simple to do and Jia is flabbergasted at this. She waits a minute or two to see if this is a joke. It´s not.

"Are you crazy? Or you truly call me here to offended me?! one, not sure what you believe Chinese mutants to be, but, we aren´t ''exotic people'' how and why I should take part in this awful thing?" Jia exclaimed hotly.

"Oh, ok let´s go by parts" the way he said makes Jia thinking of his Inquisitor job and she shiver at that. "why? Evan does harbour some feelings, a likeness to you, something a tad bit above friendship, but, as you´re too focused on your studies and Evan is a good man...he didn´t confess"

Jia is processing this information. Evan liked/likes her?

"And how? You don´t need use any harmful stereotype, no, Evan likes you as you."

Jia is really confused.

"And why you should help me? Because I can give a recommendation letter to the University of Belle Arts. Something I know you want very much"

Jia bites her lips. The azzure woman let her wings show her anxiety. This University is her dream, but, attending said University is another story.

"You...can really do that?" Jia asked not liking her own question and Kurt only nods saying how he has influence in the University and can give a scholarship full time for Jia.

"I´m not giving an answer, but, if I do that, how can you tell Pheonix won´t go after me?" Jia remembers the story of a woman that tries to seduce Scott Summers(the details are share that said woman want more than one kiss and she didn´t take no as an answer and Jean Grey was not happy) and well, that woman is a fine example as why no one should mess with the Pheonix.

"He won´t hurt you. Quentin Quire is not the real host of the Pheonix, per se, plus he has his own mistress. Do you know GweenPool?"

Jia shakes her head and Karcist Szardos won´t share more information.

"Look, this is too much, I need time to think" she starts thinking Kurt would reprimed this response, instead, the man accepts and start drinking wine(two bottles are in his desk, one of them have Bloody Mary...the other is not Bloody Mary) and offers a goblet to Jia, who refuses.

Don´t accept drinks from the devil. Is something her dear mother often told.

"You have 2 months to think as the time to submit applications are closing. Is your choice, Jia Jang"

_______________________________________________________________________

"Oh my god!" her friends Gwen and Cecily look at her in shock. "You won´t do it, right?" Gwen asked searching for an answer that suits her own morality.

"...free scholarship," Jia said and Cecily can understand that." and no college debt"

Ok, now Gwen can see her point. Cecily is impressed. "Hey, can we all seduce Evan then? " she asked joking(but, maybe not)

"What do you want to do?" Gwen asked and Jia just sighs.

"I don´t know"

"Hey, don´t beat yourself over this. You have time to think, right?" Cecily said in a comforting tone. "And remember, we´re behind you no matter what"

Gwen nods cutely. "And plus, you don´t have to go to seduce my scary boss, Yana, she is scary!"

"You tell this every day" Jia and Cecily commented somewhat amused.

"You don´t know what´s like...she´s scary!"

"Sure, Gwen!"

_________________________________________________________________________

"Kurt...Are you really going through this plan?" Kitty asked surprising Kurt as he is ready to go to the bed with his wife.

"How did..." Kurt stops asking as his wife has the talent to know his plans(some of his innocent plans) "fine, yes, I´m."

"Ok, but, careful....this can bite you in the ass"

"I really don´t like Quentin Quire"

"I know, Kurt"


End file.
